Voight Daughter - Free from Juvie
by ordinary-teengirl
Summary: Voight a daughter has spent the past five years in Juvie. She comes out a different person, but her past creeps back to her and causes trouble, hurt and danger. Why did she go into juvie in the first place? Was she actually guilty, of covering for someone? Maybe a family member?
1. Chapter 1

"You getting out today V?" Tessa asks.

"Yep" I respond blandly.

I lay on my hard bunk. Looking up at the roof. I hear noise and then see Tessa has climbed up to the my top bunk and she sits next to me.

"You've been in here for five years and you have never told me what for. Are you going to tell me now?" she questions hopeful.

"Why do you care so much girl?" I chuckle shaking my head.

"You're my best friend, I'm the only person you've ever liked or trusted in here. I'm stuck in here for two more years. Please, don't leave me hanging, just tell me you know you can trust me" she exclaims.

I sigh and look back to the roof.

"I shot someone. Self defence, I was eleven, but I killed him" I confess.

I don't see her reaction because I can't bear to see her eyes, I bet she knows that she shouldn't have been friends with me.

"You didn't do it, did you?"

I sit up and look at her.

"No, I didn't do it"

"Who'd you cover for? Why would you do that?"

"My sister. She was older, would've got charged for longer"

"And your dad just let you cover for her?" she says in shock.

"He doesn't know the truth and he never will" I assure her.

"Damn girl. That's fucked. Are they picking you up?"

"I don't know. I just want to see Seth, Nic and Justin" I state.

"Seth and Nic your best friends right? The only people you've talked to for the five years you've been in this fuck hole apart from your brother?"

"Yep"

"You gonna call me when you're out V?"

I put my hand on her neck and look straight into her eyes.

"Of course. You're my best friend Tess, I'm going to try and get you out okay. I'll push my Dad"

"I'll see you V" she says, a tear dropping down her cheek.

"I'll see you Tess" I smile and pull her to me.

She smiles and nods as we hug each other tight doors open and I walk outside the cell. As I'm making my way to the exit, some girls block me, both ways.

"We have a parting gift for you bitch" Brooke says.

"I have one for you too" I smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Fuck yeah" I glare and then lunge at her, punching her straight hard in the face.

Everyone starts yelling and they all start to fight me. Me against twenty girls, I am able to fight about half, but the other get a lot of punches and kicks in before the guards manage to seperate us. I am in agony, but I chuckle and look behind me, glaring my eyes onto Brooke's.

"Hey bitches! Fuck you, fuck you and Brooke, especially, fuck you" I yell smirking at Brooke last.

"Alright that's enough" the guard huffs annoyed and drags me away.

"You wanna take me to med?"

"No, you can go to a hospital once you're out"

"Seriously? They fucked my lip I'm bleeding!" I argue.

"Cry me a river" he scoffs.

I change into spare clothes they give me, which is a pair of jeans, shitting sneakers and a mans huge hoodie.

"Have a nice life Cassandra" I smile to the desk lady, who I've talked to on multiple occasions.

"You too Jordan" she scoffs, not meaning a word.

I laugh and I step out, then out the gates. I breath in the fresh air and turn to look behind me. I look at it, juvie, where I have spent my past five years. I went in eleven, came out sixteen. I've also come out with a split lip, busted left eye and bruises for sure all on my stomach.

"Oi Jordy" I hear someone call.

Only two people call me Jordy. I turn around and see Seth.

"Damn, what the fuck happened to you?" he questions, looking at me concerned.

"A parting gift. Seth" I smile and run to him.

I jump in his arms and he holds em tightly, I wrap my arms around him.

"I can't believe I can touch you! This is crazy! I'm out Seth, I'm finally out" I laugh happy.

"You're staying with me right?"

"Yeah, if that's cool" I check.

"Yeah of course, but you have to do me a favour"

"What?"

"Go see your Dad and Erin now at the district" he states.

I talked to Seth and Nic every week, a minimum of twice. They always kept me up with how Dad, Erin and Justin were going, although he hasn't spoken about Justin recently and I haven't spoken to him either. I just guessed he hadn't seen him and he was busy. I knew I was getting out soon, so I figured I'd just see him then, now. Seth and Nic close with my family, we have known each other since we were babies. I walk up into District 21, I still look shit in the face but, Seth cleaned me up and I couldn't care to look nice for them. I go to the desk sergeant, remembering her from all the times I visited her before I got taken away.

"How can I help you?" she asks.

"I need to see Hank Voight" I state.

"Who may I ask wants to see him?"

"It's a surprise" I chuckle.

"I need to know-"

"I guess it's been a while hasn't it Platt? My names Jordan. Jordan Voight" I announce.

Her eyes widen at my name and she nods slowly.

"I buzzed you up"

"Thanks" I nod and make my way up the stairs.

I enter the room, there are more desks then when I was eleven. I immediately recognise Dawson, Al and, Erin. None of them have noticed me yet.

"Hey Erin" I call.

Her head shoots up and when she looks at me, her jaw drops and eyes widen.

"J-Jordan?" she stutters quietly.

"In the flesh. You know where Hank is?" I ask casually.

An office door opens and I see him. Dad. Looks the exact same.

"Jordan" he sighs in shock.

"I just came to say hi. Seth made me" I say, making sure they know that's the only reason I'm here.

Erin walks over to me.

"Jordan, you're face" she sighs, looking at my worried.

"It's nothing. I got use to it" I say.

I look back to Dad, who is still looking at me in shock. I turn to Erin and get out my phone.

"You got Justin's number, I want to talk to him" I say.

"Jordan, he-he's in jail, he gets out next month. He's been in there for five" she states.

No. No fucking way. I feel my checks burning red with anger.

"Seth told me he was going bad. Erin, I asked you to do one thing and that was to look after Justin! Why couldn't you do that?" I yell mad.

"Jordan, I'm sorry. I am so sorry for everything-"

"What about you Hank? Have you been looking after Justin? How could you let him go bad like this?" I shout, moving past Erin.

"You helped Erin but you couldn't help Justin? Did you give up on him? Like you gave up on me?" I question.

"He was going to get given two years Jordan, he got it down to six months. Hank has been helping Justin, but Justin always refused" Erin defends.

"I have been in juvie for five years Erin! Where the hell was Hank for me? Why didn't he help me?" I yell.

She looks at me, in pain, her eyes watering. I turn back to Dad and look him in the eyes.

"Five years. I was eleven. I spent my suppose to be 'sweet' sixteenth, getting beaten the fuck out of! I waited every day for you to call and get me out. Every damn day" I say, my voice beginning to crack.

Dads eyes are tearing, I step away and breath in. I look to Al and crack a smile.

"Hey Uncle Al" I smile.

"Hey Jordan" he smiles sadly.

I start walking away and Erin grabs my arm. I turn to look back at her.

"I have never forgiven myself Jordan, I never will. You're my little sister, I love you" she says.

"I loved you once too, but, people change and life fucks you over. I'm out Erin, but I'm not the same stupid eleven year old girl, who had just lost her mom and loved her big sister with all her heart. I'm the girl who just spent the last five years in juvie, with a reputation for a Dad who is a detective who put nearly half the girls in juvie or there brothers or cousins. The girl that always could defend herself, but not enough that she didn't go to the med room at least three times a week. The girl that is not needed or missed. Not even by her own father, who hasn't said anything but my name seeing me now after five years. I'm not the Jordan you want to know and love anymore. Goodbye Erin".

Tears drop down my cheeks. She let's go and I walk fast down the stairs and out the doors. I just back into Seth's car and immediately wipe my cheeks.

"You okay?"

"Im fine. Just drive"


	2. Chapter 2

Seth and Nic don't live in the nicest, fanciest house. They don't live with parents, it's just those two. Seth opens the door and we walk inside.

"Is that Jordy?" Nic calls.

I smile and run to him, our arms wrapping around each others in a tight hug.

"I've missed you boys, so much" I sigh, letting go and looking at the both of them.

"We've miss you too" Seth smiles.

"So where's the alcohol?" I chuckle.

We all go and sit down in the living room and drink, waiting for our pizza. A couple of beers later, the door bell rings.

"That's the pizza!" Nic shouts, jumping up to get the door.

I hear him open it, but don't hear him get the pizza.

"Hey Jordy!" he calls.

"Bloody hell Nic, what?" I groan, walking over to him.

I see Dad is standing at the door.

"I got it from here Nic, thanks" I nod.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's all good" I say.

He nods and walks back into the living room, I step outside standing next to Dad, closing the door behind me.

"What do you want?"

"Erin told me the truth. The whole truth" he states.

I roll my eyes and kick the door frustrated.

"Fucking hell, I told her never to tell you" I hiss mad.

"She told me, now I need to hear it from you. Right now or I'm not leaving" he demands.

"Erin got a call from some guy she use to hang out with, Charlie. He was mad at her, she was scared so I went with her. We got there and there was this other huge guy. Leon Fields. He shoved us on the couch and put drugs in front of us. He told us to take some or he'd hurt us. Charlie was next to me and he started to touch my thigh and whispered in my ear that he wanted to have fun with me. I was little, I know I couldn't do anything so I didn't say anything. I just looked to Erin. Leon got close to Erin, said he wants to have fun with her first. He went to grab her. All of a sudden, she got the gun out and shot him, straight in the heart. Charlie ran off instantly. I remember watching Erin. She dropped the gun, her face, went white. She was seventeen, they would've charged her way longer. I took the gun and put it in my hands and I said 'It's okay sis, I'll tell them I did it. I won't go to jail for as long. Please let me do it. Please'. She nodded and when the police came-"

"You told them that Erin held the gun, because her prints were on it. But that Leon started fighting her and that's when you grabbed the gun and shot him, to save your sister" he finishes.

I nod.

"Then, the next week was the last week of freedom before I went to juvie for five years"

He looks at me, and he puts his hands on my cheeks, holding me so I am looking right at him.

"I have never been more proud of a person in my entire life then I am proud of you. What you did, was the most bravest choice anyone has ever made. I am not ashamed of you and never have been. You are my daughter. You protected your big sister. I am sorry that I didn't fight for you harder, it is the biggest mistake I will ever have made. I love you Jordan" he declares.

Tears drop down my cheeks and I look at him sadly.

"I know you're sorry. I'm sorry too, that I can't say I love you back, not yet. I have been alone for the past five years. But I promise I'll spend time with you and visit you. It's got to be at my own time though" I explain.

"I understand. Okay" he nods.

"Thank you. I'm, going to go back inside now" I say.

He gets out a wad of cash and puts it in my hand.

"You be smart with that. Buy proper warm clothes, food. Look after the boys with that as well" he instructs.

I look at the cash then to him.

"Thank you Hank" I smile and then walk away from him inside.

I close the door and lean against it, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Jordy" Seth sighs with worry.

I fall to the ground and he catches me, I lay in his body, his hands around me as I cry.

I knock on the apartment door. It opens and I see a man, I recognise him as someone from the unit.

"Um, is this Erin's place?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, yeah I'll go get her. Come in" he stutters and rushes off.

Erin then comes out alone and looks surprised to see me. I sit on the couch and she takes a seat next to me.

"You told him the truth" I sigh.

"Yeah" she nods firmly.

"Thank you"

She looks at me stunned and then I wrap my arms around her. She immediately hugs me back tight.

"I've missed my big sister" I admit.

"God, I missed my little sister" she responds.

"I just came here to let you know. I don't hate you and I'm not mad at you. I should be mad at you, but, I'm so proud of you. Look at you! You're a big shot detective! You got a man by the looks of it and, you've come so far Erin. I made the decision to go to juvie, it was me not you, so stop feeling bad" I declare strongly.

She nods and smiles at me.

"You're so grown up. You look just like your mom" she says, with a sad smile and watering eyes.

"Better her than Hank" I scoff.

"I-I have to get to work. I'm sorry Jordan-"

"No it's fine. Don't worry. I'll see you later" I smile nodding, "What's your name?"

I look to the man. Putting his badge on his belt.

"Jay Halstead. It's nice to meet you, I've heard only good things about you from Erin" he states.

"Well, I'm sure you're a good person. But I assure you, if you hurt her, I'm going to hurt you" I glare.

He looks taken aback and I hear Erin chuckle quietly. I keep my stare for a few more seconds then I leave her apartment.

"Hey guys I got food" I shout as I walk into the house.

I put the stuff on the bench and then Seth comes into the kitchen, with a towel around his waist, just out of the shower.

"I don't appreciate the nudity bro" I laugh rolling my eyes.

"Sure you do" he smirks jokingly.

I glare st him and then get the whipped cream and spray it on him.

"You're dead" he says and I laugh, starting to run.

He grabs me and picks me up, throwing me on the kitchen table and spraying my face. I scream and then hear someone clear there throat. We both stop fighting each other and I turn to see Erin who chuckling.

"Hey Erin, what's up?" I ask, Seth getting off me and leaving the room.

I stand up and walk over to her, wiping the cream off my face with my shirt.

"Are you and Seth?"

"No! Erin ew, no he's my best friend" I argue.

"Okay" she laughs, "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd come over to mine for dinner tonight. You, me and Jay"

"And Jay? Are you guys serious? Hank allows that?"

"Yeah, took him awhile but, he knows that he can't stop me from seeing him. So will you come? Please"

"Um, yeah. Sure" I nod.

"Cool, like come over around seven, sound good?"

"Yeah" I nod.

She smiles and then nods and walks out. I sigh and turn around, Seth standing there with clothes now on.

"Let me guess, you don't wanna go?" he questions.

"You know me too well" I chuckle nodding.

"Why don't you want to know them Jordy? They're you're family"

"I don't want them to know me. Seth, I'm different. I never sleep, I keep on having flashback shit. It was fucked in there Seth. It changes everyone who steps in there no matter how long you're in there for. I'm changed" I explain.

"You're changed, yeah, but they haven't stopped loving you and they won't. You're important and special Jordy, you know that right?" he responds seriously.

I don't respond, just look up at him.

"Come here" he says and pulls to me to him, hugging me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner went well, Jay is a really nice guy and Erin really likes him. I am walking out of her building, when I freeze. At the door, I see him. Charlie.

"Jordan. You have grown up, so beautiful. You stopped answering my calls, I was hurt" he says.

"You need to stay away from me Charlie, I didn't answer you for a reason" I respond strong.

"Did you have fun with my sister? Brooke?"

"Your sister is a bitch who made my life a living hell just like you. What are you doing here?"

"I heard this is where Erin lives and I was guessing you're staying with her. But looks like your not, so where are you living?" he asks, stepping closer to me and grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me Charlie, or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? I own you whore. I've owned you for the past five years, I owned you in juvie, I still own you now. The difference is, now I can touch you and show you, I'm not fucking around. I am in charge" he threatens, his face right in mine.

"Everything okay here?" I hear a voice say, then Charlie let's go and Jay steps in front of me.

"Totally. Just chatting with an old friend. I'll see you later Jordan" Charlie nods and walks away.

Jay turns around to me and I sigh of relief.

"Who was he? Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"Like he said, an old friend. I'm fine. Don't tell Erin okay? Please"

"Jordan, who was he?"

"Jay, I'm fine. It doesn't matter, just don't tell Erin" I say and then walk past him fast.

I feel him grab my arm.

"I'm leaving, let me give you a lift home" he says.

"Okay" I nod giving in.

We sit in the car in silence as he drives me home.

"I'm not going to tell Erin, but you have to tell me the truth, who is he?"

"He's a guy that, was there when the incident happened. He, likes me. When I went to juvie, he kept on calling me. He made me say things to him, he got his sister on the inside to turn everyone against me. He has made my life a living hell. There is no way to stop him" I confess.

"Jordan, you have to tell Erin or your Dad, they can get this guy for something he can be put away" Jay exclaims.

"No, stop. We aren't telling them. You are not telling them. I trust you Jay, I will come to you if I need your help. But I'm fine. Thanks for the lift" I say and then get out of the car, walking inside.

I get inside and see Nic on the couch. I sigh tiredly and go jump on the couch next to him.

"Hey buddy. Where is Seth? But most importantly, what we watching?" I ask sarcastically.

Our TV is broken, has been for ages.

"Seth is out tonight. We are watching some intense porn" he laughs.

"Nic!" I laugh and hit his shoulder playfully.

He laughs loudly and I laugh at him. He passes me a beer and I smile nodding. I rest my head on his shoulder as we drink.

"Hey I know something that can cheer you up! There's a party tommorow night, you in?"

"I don't know Nic-"

"Please!" he begs.

"Alright, I'm in" I smile.

He howls loudly and I roll my eyes.

"Hey, so, are you and Seth?"

"Nic stop! Why does everyone think that?" I groan annoyed.

"It's you and Seth. You guys are meant to be. Come on, admit it"

"No Nic, he's my best friend, like you!"

He sits up, shaking his head and looking at me seriously.

"Yes I am one of your best friends, but Seth. He is like your other half. You love him don't you?"

"Sure, as a friend" I say, emphasising the word friend.

"You're killing me Jordy!" he screams laughing.

I start to fight him playfully and he laughs defending himself. He throws me off him and I laugh, laying on the couch.

"Alright, I'm going to bed, night Nic" I chuckle.

"Night Jordy" he laughs.

There is huge banging sound. Someone knocking on the door. I turn to my clock and see that it is three o'clock in the morning.

"Who the fuck is at the door?" I groan.

I slowly get up and check Nic's room, he must already be at the door. I then start to hear punching and crashing. I run to the door and see Nic fighting someone. Charlie. They're both beating the shit out of each other.

"Fuck! Nic! Charlie get off him!" I yell, running over to them and shoving Charlie off.

I throw him into the wall and he hits his head hard, taking a break and leaning against it. I hold Nic back, my hand on his chest.

"Thank you for saving me beautiful"

"Charlie, you need to stay the fuck away from Jordan! Get the fuck out and don't come back" Nic yells.

"Please Nic, I'm not afraid of you. I'm going to get what I want and what I want is her. You and Seth have tried to beat me for the past five years and you haven't won fuck. Give up man, you're worthless" Charlie scoffs.

"Charlie get the fuck out. Don't ever come to me or my friends again. I hate you, you're a worthless piece of shit" I glare.

"I love it when you talk like that to me" he smirks.

Nic runs to him but I quickly stop him.

"Nic stop! Nic!" I yell, he calms down as we watch Charlie walk away laughing.

I quickly shut the door and lock it, then turn around to Nic. His nose is bleeding, but that's about it.

"Let's clean you up" I sigh.

He nods and we walk to the kitchen.

Five o'clock. I go for a run. Shit keeps on going through my head. The phones calls with Charlie, the times I went unconscious from getting beaten in juvie, every thing in juvie, the officers, the hits, the defence hits. It all won't leave my head. I called Tessa yesterday, she said she only wants me calling once a week. I respected her, she said she needs to know that I can't help her anymore, she needs to make new friends in there, I understand. I find myself at the district and I walk to Platt.

"Jordan, I'll buzz you up" she smiles.

I nod and walk up stairs. The only people there are Jay and some other blond guy I don't recognise.

"Jay, Hank here?" I question.

"Nah, should be soon though" he responds.

"What was he like as a dad? Was he scary?" the blonde asks, in a amused tone.

"Um, from what I remember he was good for the first eleven years. The last five he wasn't in" I respond.

"Shit, sorry. I completely forgot-"

"It's all good. What's your name?"

"Ruzek" he says.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jordan" I nod.

He nods and we shake each other's hand. My phone starts to ring and I answer it, an unknown number. I move away into another room.

"Hello?"

"You better tell your boys to back the fuck up. I'm going to hurt them if you don't come with me"

"I'm not ever going to be with you Charlie, there is no fucking chance in hell, I'd rather go back to juvie" I state.

"Bad response sweetheart. What happens next is on you" he chuckles and the line goes dead.

I gulp and look up to Jay, motioning for him to come over to me. He gets up and enters he room, closing the door behind him.

"Can I have your number?"

"Of course. Jordan what's going on?"

"Charlie just threatened my friends. He won't try anything, at least I don't think so. If I have your number then I can call you if I need help right?"

"Yeah, please do. How do you know he isn't going to hurt them?"

"I don't, I'm going to go home right now and make sure they stay safe. They're smart, they can protect themselves and I will protect them. Charlie won't hurt them because he knows it will make me hate him more" I explain.

"Alright, there's my number"

"Thanks. I got to go" I nod and rush out of the building home.

"Seth! Nic! Oi boys!" I shout.

I find them in the living room and stand in front of them.

"Charlie called me, he threatened to hurt you guys"

"He won't do anything Jordy, he's had way to many oppurutinues the last five years to hurt us and he never has" Seth explains.

"Yeah he loves you too much, he knows if he hurts us you'll hate him even more" Nic adds

"That's what I said. But, he likes that I hate him. That's what scares me" I sigh.

"Listen, he isn't going to hurt us or you"

"We can take care of ourselves, don't worry about us okay?" Seth notes.

I nod and then see Nic smirk mischievously.

"What?" I laugh.

"The party is tonight! It's going to be lit!" he howls.

Seth and I laugh at him as he continues to carry on.


	4. Chapter 4

I stand in the corner of the party with Seth, both of us with a red cup filled of vodka in our hands.

"Remeber some of these people from school?"

"Yeah, some" I nod.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine. You want another drink?"

"I think maybe we should not drink to much tonight" he states.

"Why?" I question.

"I care about you and you've been drinking yourself to sleep the last few nights. That's why" he says.

I look at him, into his eyes, dark blue, full of darkness and pain.

"What are you thinking of right now?" he asks, looking at me as I look at him.

I'm thinking about what Nic and Erin said.

"Getting another drink" I smirk.

He laughs and pulls me to him, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I just did it with some chick in the bathroom! This place is lit! Jordy, dance with me!" he begs.

"Only if Seth comes" I laugh.

"Come on!" he cheers and drags me out, I grab Seth pulling him along.

We are in the centre of the dance floor, laughing, cheering, dancing. Nic starts to do the robot and I roll my eyes. I get a text on my phone, I escape the boys and look st the text.

~Peak a boo I see you, sweet heart~ It's Charlie. I rush to a bathroom and call Jay.

"Jordan-"

"Jay, I'm at a party, Charlie is here. I need you to come and pick me and the boys up"

"I'm coming where are you?"

"The blue house on the corner of Elizabeth street. Come quick-"

I stop speaking when I hear a gunshot and people screaming. I run out of the bathroom to the crowd. I see Seth, leaning over Nic. Who is lying on the floor, blood pouring fast from his chest, right beneath his heart.

"Nic! Nic!" I scream and run to his side.

I grab him hand, Seth holding the other.

"I saw him. It was Charlie, Jordan go. Run" he croaks.

"You're fucking stupid if you think I'm leaving you" I state.

Someone yells out that they are calling an ambulance.

"No need, I'll be dead before they get here" Nic notes.

"Shut the fuck up Nic, you aren't going anywhere" Seth responds.

"It's okay mate. I'll be with Mum" he says, blood spitting out his mouth.

I put my hand on Nic's head and stroke his hair soothingly.

"It's okay. I'm here, w-with the two people that I love and that love me. It's okay, its okay" he chokes.

"Nic, don't go! Oi stay! Fight! Fight you dick fight!" Seth yells.

"I'm sorry mate, it hurts, I just want to sleep. Look after each other. Promise me you'll l-look after each other. Fucking promise-"

"I promise. We promise" I say.

"Thank you. Seth, I love you, you're my brother. Jordy, I love you, you're my sister. You guys are the family I-I always wanted" he cries, tears pouring down his face.

"I love you" Seth says.

"I love you" I sniff.

Nic takes a breath of air, then, his eyes go cold and both his hands drop out of ours.

"No! No!" I shout and wrap my arms around him.

"Jordan" I hear Erin gasp behind me.

"Let us through please" paramedics say.

"No! Hey let us be with him! Let us be with our brother!" Seth yells mad, pushing them away.

He sits back down and puts his lips on Nic's head, kissing it, his tears going onto Nic's forehead.

"You're free mate. You fought hard. Go see your mom" Seth sniffs.

He looks to me.

"I'll wait for you outside" he says.

I look back to Nic and close his eyes.

"I love you" I choke.

I stand up and watch as the paramedics take him away. I turn around and see the whole intelligence team in front of me. I look to Jay.

"Nic was shot by Charlie Daniels. He murdered my best friend. Find him, or I will" I announce.

I start to walk out when Erin grabs my hand.

"Why didn't you tell me he was back?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. It's too late for that. I'm going to find him Erin, and I'm going to kill him" I declare.

"Jordan, you're staying with me. No arguments" I hear Hank say.

"I'm staying with my family. I'm staying with Seth. He is my family, he has been since I was born. He and Nic are my family. And Nic is dead. He just died. So I'm staying with Seth" I hiss back and then walk outside.

I see Seth. He stands up and walks to me. We look into each others eyes.

"This is all my fault"

"None of this is. We are going to find Charlie, and we're going to kill him" Seth states.

"We are going to kill him" I nod agreeing.

He puts his hand on my neck and pulls me to him, hugging me tightly. I hug him back, wishing that Nic would do his goofy move and jump on us or something. I hold Seth's hand as we walk home together. We get home and I have a shower, then lay on my bed. I can't sleep. I get up and walk over to Seth's room, knocking on his door.

"Yeah?" he says, sitting up on his bed.

I go and sit in front of him.

"He's dead. Nic is dead" I say, the break down and tears fall down my face.

I jump into Seth's arms and we hug each other tightly. I lean back and clam down, Seth the reaches to my cheek and wipes away a dropping tear. I look from his hands to him. Then we both look into each others eyes for a few minutes. Our bodies move towards each others, and our lips touch in a passionate kiss. The kiss turns more powerful as my hands go up his back, taking off his shirt. He does the same to me, as he moves his lips to my neck, kissing me there.

I slowly open my eyes. I realise in still in his bed, I'm naked and Seth isn't laying next to me. I shoot up, looking around for him. I look around and stress that he's not here, but then I watch as he walks into the room holding too mugs of what smells like coffee. I put the sheet under my arms as he passes me a mug.

"Hey" I smile.

"Hey" he responds.

"So, last night. You and me, that was.." I say slowly, wanting him to finish.

"Perfect" he grins.

I can't help but smile happily.

"Yeah" I nod blushing.

He puts a piece of loose hair behind my ear, then moves his head to mine and kisses my lips softly. He leans back and I smile, but it fades.

"I was thinking we'll go to the unit this afternoon, but otherwise today we will try find everything on Charlie"

"Exactly what I was thinking. I'm gonna have a shower, I'll let you get dressed" he responds.

I nod and he leaves to the shower. I take a sip of the coffee and then start to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

We found out where he lives, but we know we couldn't just go in ourselves. We found that out quickly, so we go to the district straight away. Platt let's us upstairs. We go up and see them all at there desks, a white board, with Nic's face on it and Charlie's. Hank walks out of his office.

"We know where Charlie lives. Time to bring him in, question him or whatever, find evidence" I state.

"Where does he live? Address" Ruzek nods.

"South side Chicago, 79 Wallace Street" Seth answers.

"Alright, gear up let's go grab him. You two can wait here, I'll let you stay until we question him" Hank says.

I nod and they all walk past us. Erin looks at me sympathetically, patting my shoulder. Jay walks and stands in front of me.

"We'll catch him. I'll catch him. I promise you both" he says, looking from Seth to me.

"Thank you" I nod, Seth and him shake hands then Jay goes off with the unit.

Leaving just me and Seth standing in the middle of the room. I look to him.

"You and I both know there is no chance at all he's going to confess to them" he sighs.

"But there is a better chance he'll confess to me" I add.

He nods and then pulls me to him, kissing my forehead. He holds me tight and I rest my head on his chest.

"Let's go sit" he says, I follow him into a small kitchen room and we sit at the table.

I hear walking up the stairs. Seth and I walk out of the room and see everyone coming up. At the end, Jay and Ruzek holding Charlie who is in cuffs.

"Sweet heart" he grins at me.

Seth moves to go fight him, but I grab his wrist and hold him back.

"Come on move" Jay huffs shoving Charlie hard around the corner.

"Were watching you talk to him Hank" I state.

"Let's go" he nods.

I stand in the room behind the two way mirror, remembering that the last time I was on the other side. Seth is next to me, Erin, Jay, Ruzek and Antonio all standing with us. Al and Hank interrogating Charlie.

"You called Jordan earlier that day. Threatened the victim. You then text her phone saying you can see her, minutes before the victim was murdered, a single shot right beneath his heart" Hank says strong and intimidating.

"There is no proof I was there, just because a text was sent" Charlie shrugs.

"The kid you killed was sixteen years old" Al glares.

"I don't give a shit. The only times I met the kid was when he was punching my face in. I didn't kill him" Charlie hisses.

I turn to Jay.

"Let me talk to him. You come in with me, just you and me. Let me talk to him" I plead.

He nods and then I watch as he takes Hank and Al out.

"Are you sure about this?" Hank asks.

"It's the best chance we got for him to confess" I nod.

I go into the room, Jay behind me. I sit in front of Charlie who smirks at me.

"Hey sweet heart"

"You killed Nic, Charlie. I'm not going to let you get away with that" I declare.

"Get your boy to leave the room, just you and me, I want to talk to you alone" he demands.

I turn to Jay. He shakes his head but I show him with my eyes to go. He sighs.

"Nothing funny, or we'll put you in the cage" Jay threatens Charlie strongly.

"Sure thing detective" Charlie chuckles.

Jay leaves and as the door closes, Charlie turns to me.

"Listen to me sweet heart, now I have your attention. If you don't come with me, I will hurt, kill, everyone you care about. You are mine and no one else's" he threatens.

I continue my glare at him, but I don't know what to say. I'm scared and furious.

"You're so sexy when you're mad you know that?" he smirks.

I go to speak, but suddenly he jumps over the table and puts his chair under the door. He runs to me, I punch him in the face but he grabs my shoulders and throws me to the ground hard. My head hits hard, my vision becomes weird, seeing dots. He slaps my face.

"I own you whore!" he shouts.

He starts to try and take my shirt off, I squirm under him.

"No! Get off me! Stop!" I shout.

The door is then finally knocked down and I see Dawson and Jay pulling Charlie off. Seth immediately rushes to my side and helps me up. I curse and put my hand on the back of my head, which is hurting like hell.

"I own you Jordan! I fucking own you!" Charlie yells as he is being dragged out.

My shirt must have been caught up because I feel Seth pull it down. He moves my head so I am looking at him.

"Hey you okay? Jordy?" he repeats looking over me worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just, ah, my head" I groan.

"How the hell did he get out of his cuffs?" Seth yells turning to Hank.

I watch as Al stands up and holds a bobby pin that is pointed.

"I'm sorry, we should've checked closer-"

"Damn straight you should've" Seth scoffs.

"Take her to the kitchen room, get her some ice and keep it on her head" Hank instructs.

"Where are you going?" Al questions.

"We're going to the cage" he answers mad and storms off, Al following him.

I sit down on the chair holding the ice to the back of my head, Seth next to me. It's been a couple of minutes and Jay walks in, I immediately see his knuckles, which are red and bloody.

"Are you okay Jordan?" he asks genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, are you?" I question nodding his fists.

He chuckles.

"I'm good" he nods, grabbing a bag of ice and putting it on his fist.

"So did he say anything?" Seth asks.

"No, I'm sorry. Commander came, we had to let him go" Jay sighs frustrated.

"Fuck" Seth swears mad.

"We putting you guys in a hotel under different names for protective custody. You'll have guards around the clock at all entries and exits of the hotel. You will be completely safe" Jay says.

"Okay, that sounds good. Thanks" I nod.

"Wasn't me, your Dad pulled all the strings for it to happen" he shrugs.

"I'll take you guys there in a couple of minutes" he says and leaves the room.

Hank walks in.

"Can I talk to you alone Jordan?" he asks.

I nod and Seth leaves. I notice Hanks knuckles, they're worse then Jays.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let that happen. I should have check-"

"Stop. It's okay. I'm okay" I assure him.

"I'm sorry about Nic. He was a good kid. He was a good friend to you, just like Seth is. They were there for you when I wasn't, for that I am in debt to them. Jordan, I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you" he confesses.

I smile, and grab his hand in mine, squeezing it tight. He looks at me shocked but happy.

"I know. Thank you for helping me, for bringing him in. I know you did you best" I smile.

"You're a strong girl, just like your mother" he says.

"I think I get it from you too" I chuckle.

He smiles and then Jay pokes his head in the door.

"We gotta go" he says.

I nod and squeeze Hanks hand, then stand up and walk out with Jay. I see Erin at her desk look upset, I walk over and she looks up at me.

"You okay? I'm sure seeing him is a blast from the past" I ask worried.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about you"

"I'm fine. I'll call you later yeah?" I suggest.

"Yeah, I'd love that" she nods happy.

"Cool. Talk to you later then" I smile and walk out.


	6. Chapter 6

I sit in the passenger seat next to Jay, Seth in the back. We just picked up some clothes and are now on our way to the hotel.

"You'll be safe here. If you think something's wrong or need anything you call me" Jay instructs.

"We will. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us and for Jordan. Thanks man" Seth says.

"It's no problem. Look after her" he responds, they shake hands and Seth hops out of the car.

I turn to Jay.

"One, I can look after myself. Two, thank you. For everything. You're, you're a friend and I know I can trust you, which is hard for me to do. So, don't let me down and I won't let you down" I smile.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow maybe" he chuckles.

"Yeah, see you then" I nod and then get out of the car and walk with Seth to our room.

We sit on the couch and I hand Seth his beer. We drink and I look to him.

"Thank you, Seth. For always being there for me. You are my best friend, my brother, and I love you more than anyone on this planet. Because of that, is why I'm going to do what I'm going to do" I sigh.

"Jordy, what's going on? I feel tired" he slurs, putting his beer down.

"I lost Nic. I am not loosing you. I'll be okay" I nod.

"Jord-" he blacks out and I lay him down softly on the couch.

I get my phone and call Charlie.

"I knocked him out with sleeping pills. I told the cops the wrong description of your car. Meet me in the car park, in ten minutes, wear a hat and wig" I demand.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"Because, I'm not loosing another person I care about" I respond strongly.

"I'll see you in ten, sweet heart" he chuckles.

I hang up the phone and rush down to the car park. I see his car and go get in the passenger seat. I get in and then sit down, as Charlie drives away from all the cops.

"You can get up now sweet heart" he laughs.

"We're we going? You promise not to touch another one of my family?" I question.

"Cross my heart" he smirks.

"Now, we're we going?" I repeat.

"You're going to have a nap" he laughs, then his fists hits my face and I immediately am knocked out.

I wake up. I'm in a bed. I'm in different clothes, one of his shirts and tiny shorts. I feel different and I know what he did to me. I gulp scared and feeling disgusting. I want to vomit. He walks into the room and I shake.

"Hello beautiful. You missed out on so much, we had an amazing night. Here, look at some photos" he smirks and shows me his phone.

There are naked photos of me. Me and him. Then more of me. I look away.

"You son of a bitch" I hiss.

He then slaps my face and grabs me by my throat.

"You will have a shower and clean yourself up, then we will have some more fun you hear me?" he yells.

I nod and he lets go of my throat. I gasp for air and go to the shower. Once I'm out, I see myself in the mirror, my eye is now black from when he knocked me out. There is a dot that turned into a bruise on my arm, from where he injected whatever drug that knocked me out for the whole night. My cheek is red and lip bleeding. Plus, I have a purple hickey on my neck. I vomit into the toilet, then put on the same clothes and walk out into the living room where I see Charlie, sitting with another guy. He looks mad, raging mad.

"Liam this is Jordan. Jordan, this is Liam, Liam Fields" Charlie smirks.

"You killed my brother bitch" Liam glares.

"No, no, no-" I shake my head as he storms towards me.

He picks me up by my shoulders and throws me against the wall. He knees me in my stomach twice and then punches me in my face. He grabs my cheeks and forces me to look at him.

"I'm not going to make your like a living hell. He is. But I promise you, you whore, I'm never gonna let you be happy" he laughs.

"That's enough Liam, you can go now. Leave!" Charlie yells.

Liam storms away mad. He lets go off me and I fall to the ground, holding my stomach in pain. Charlie bends down to me and lifts my chin up to face him.

"Why'd you put clothes on? I'm just going to take them off again" he laughs.

"Charlie, please, d-"

"Do? Oh, I will" he laughs and picks me up.

He rips the shirt in two and takes off his. I try to fight him, but when we get to the room, he ties me to the beds four corners.

"Don't, don't, don't do this" I yell.

He shoves a sock in my mouth. I close my eyes and a tear drops down my cheek as I hear him undress me and himself after.

"You are damm beautiful sweetheart"

It's been three days. I only feel pain. The beating and, rape. He had to knock me out for a couple times, but then I got to weak to fight. So I had to be awake through it. He finishes dressing me, then unties me from the bed. He strokes my cheek and smiles.

"We're going out. You're coming with me, can't have you running away now can we. Even though I doubt you're strong enough" he laughs.

"I want to shower first" I croak.

"Okay, I need you smelling good for tonight anyway" he laughs.

I stand up and he slaps my ass, making me jump. He laughs evilly and leaves the room, not noticing when I grabbed his phone from the bedside table. I know where we will be going, I text Jay where to meet me, on what street and to be undercover. Then I put the phone back and quickly have a shower.

We are driving down the street, I keep on looking out.

"What are you doing? You're acting fishy" Charlie states.

"No, nothing. It's fine" I shake my head.

Suddenly, in front of us. Hank starts shooting at the car. Charlie spins the car around immediately and out of no where, gets out a gun, shooting straight at Hank who falls to the ground. It his his shoulder I think.

"No! Hank! No!" I scream, looking behind.

Charlie pulls me by my hair and smashes my head against the window.

"You stupid whore!" he shouts.

"You fucking asshole!" I scream and with all my strength grab the wheel.

The car turns and is going crazy. I watch as there is a half wall ahead of us that leads into a car park. We hit it and the car goes flying forward, it flips over and smashes on the ground. I cough as glass falls of me. I turn to Charlie who is starting to move. I see the gun on the ground and grab it. Charlie looks at me, a smirk on his face.

"You're not going to do it" he laughs.

"You're right, I'm not. But only so you can spend your whole life in prison. That, is worse then death" I hiss.

I hit him in the face with the gun and make my self fall down. I groan in pain, then crawl out of the car.

"He's knocked out. He's knocked out" I say, Jay runs to me and picks me up, Erin is next to him.

"Jordan-"

"Where's Hank? Is he okay? He got shot?"

"He's going to the hospital now-"

"Erin go with him. Now! Go with him please I'm fine" I state.

She nods and runs off. I turn to Jay and look at him.

"Jordan, are you okay?" he asks, looking at me, seeing all my bruises.

I clear my throat and nod.

"Get Charlie" I say.

"We have to get you to a hospital-"

"Later, I just, need to be alone for a second" I walk away, going to the side of the road.

We are on a bridge. I go to the edge, put my head over and vomit. I feel his hands on me and I vomit again. When I stop, I wipe my mouth and then I can't help but cry. I see Jay walking over to me and I shake my head as he stands in front of me.

"I feel sick. I can't get him off of me. I can't, I-I feel so dirty. I feel sick. H-He, I, I'm in so much pain. It, hurts so much. I can't breathe" I cry, holding my chest.

"Jordan, Jordan come here" Jay says and he goes to grab me for a hug but I step back.

"No, no don't touch me. Don't-ah! Ah! Oh my god! It hurts!" I scream and fall to the ground, holding my stomach in pain.

I then notice that there is blood rushing down my legs.

"Oh no" I gasp, Jay catching and holding me in his arms.

"Oh my god. Call an ambulance! Now! Hurry!" Jay shouts.

"J-Jay" I cry.

"Hey Jordan, Jordan you're going to be okay" he says, I close my eyes, and everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

Jay POV

I enter the hospital, running beside the stretcher which Jordan is laying unconscious in. I see Will and I run to him.

"You need to save her. This is Jordan Voight. She's been beaten badly, Will I'm pretty sure she has been raped" I note.

"I'm on it. She'll be okay Jay" he nods and they run off with Jordan.

I sit with the unit in the waiting room, holding Erin's hand. Voight is going to be fine, he's just in surgery getting the bullet out. A doctor walks around the corner and we all stand up.

"Jordan Voight, has had a tremendous amount of injuries that all equal to abuse. She has bruises all over her body. Three broken ribs which we have fixed. The blood was a cause of her uterus wall ripping. From this we can she that Jordan was in fact raped, multiple times and with extremely painful force. I'm honestly surprised how she has survived all this. She is a strong girl" he reports and then walks away.

I gulp and want to vomit. I should have saved her earlier. I promised to look after her. I pull Erin into my arms as she starts to softly cry, trying to stay strong in front of the team. All of a sudden, Seth rushes into the room.

"Where? Where is she? Where's Jordy?" he stutters, fear in his voice.

I grab him and we walk into a room together.

"She's in surgery Seth, it's not looking to good right now"

"What the hell does that mean? What did he do to her Jay? Tell me the truth" he demands.

"He beat her, badly. She has three broken ribs. He also, teared her uterus, which is why she is in surgery, she was loosing a lot of blood. He raped her, Seth. Evidence claims more then once" I report truthfully.

I watch as the fear in his eyes turns to guilt. He puts his hands on his head and turns away from me.

"You don't have to be strong Seth. You're still just a kid, no one will blame you at all if you cry-"

"I do have to be strong! I have to be strong. Even though, my best friend was killed right in front of me. And the person I love more that anyone in the world is in surgery, maybe dying, because she didn't want me to get hurt! She was protecting me, us! I love her, I love her so much there aren't words to describe it. I never even got to tell her that" he yells.

"Hey, you will" I say, grabbing his shoulders and holding him to me, "She is not dead, she will not die. Jordan is strong and you know she will fight till the end"

"I love her" he then breaks and starts to cry.

I pull him to me and hug him. He's just a kid, sixteen years old and has been through hell.

"She'll get through this. I know she will" I state.

Jordan POV

I'm awake, but my eyes are closed. My body, aches with pain. My stomach and lower area, I feel every bruise on me. I slowly open my eyes and see Seth's head resting on my bed next to me. I can't stop the tears from suddenly falling.

"Seth" I cry quietly.

He looks up at me and immediately grabs my hand. I thought I wouldn't like him touching me, but for some reason when he does I feel safe.

"Jordy, you're safe now. I'm never letting you go ever again" he states.

"Hold me, kiss me please"

He smiles and then grabs my face gently as he kisses my lips passionately. I feel his warmth go through me and his safeness. I wrap my arms around him, even though it hurts and he hugs me gently. He leans back and smiles, looking into my eyes.

"Hey Jordy, I love you too" he says.

I nod smiling and wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Do you know what he did to me?" I ask afraid.

"Yes" he answers honestly.

"I tried to stop him, every time. I, I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry-"

"Stop it. Stop right there. You do not need to be sorry for anything. That bastard is the one who did this to you. You are strong, do not let him take that from you" Seth demands.

"He's already taken everything from me" I cry, my lip trembling.

Seth gets into my bed and moves me into his arms. I cry on to his chest and he strokes my head, his lips kissing my forehead.

"Hank, is he okay? Please tell me he is okay-"

"I'm fine" a voice says.

I look to the door and see Hank, a sling on his arm. Seth leaves the room and Hank closes the door behind him. He walks over and sits on my bed next to me.

"You are going to get through this. You are strong and brave" he assures me.

"I'm sorry I've been so hard on you. I love you, Dad. I love you" I say, my eyes watering.

He smiles happy and then I wrap my arms around him tight. He kisses my cheek and hugs me back with one of his arms.

"I love you Jordan" he sighs.

"Jordan" I hear Erin's voice say.

Dad let's go and steps back. I see Erin and smile happily.

"Hey big sister"

"Hey little sister" she grins and runs to me.

She hugs me and I hug her back tight. I feel her tears on my shoulder and I squeeze her tighter.

"I love you Erin" I sigh.

"I love you too, always" she responds.

"Hey, can I have a moment alone with Jay?" I ask, seeing him leaning against the door.

They both nod and leave the room. Jay walks over to me.

"You we're going to go with him as soon as I told you about the hotel didn't you?"

"He threatened my family, people I care about. I could not let anyone can hurt-"

"What if you got hurt? Did you think of that? Because you did, and now we are hurting as well. We could've protected you" he argues.

"Stop, Jay. Stop blaming yourself. You are, like a brother to me. Ever since I've come here you have been on my side. Thank you, you are the one that saved" I smile.

He sighs and wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly.


End file.
